Ratchet and Clank: A Tale of Two Brains
by Jester-X09
Summary: Two psychics named Davon and Franklin are transported to the planet, Fastoon, where they meet a quirky pair. Will they find there way out? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Another Day, Another Dollar**

The alarm clock was beeping at seven 'o clock in the morning. Davon pawed at it trying to turn it off, eventually, throwing his legs out from underneath the covers and pulling the plug in frustration. "Ugh! I hate the first day of school!" He groaned. Davon's room had a calm atmosphere with light-blue painted walls that lit-up in the morning light. He had two bookshelves located by the door, and small anime figurines on the window-pane. His room was tidy, due to Davon's perfectionist tendencies. He walked out of his room and traveled down the hall, taking a left into Franklin's room. He violently shakes his brother, stopping when Franklin slapped him, "I'm up," Franklin yelled, his face half-buried into the pillow. Davon simply rolled his eyes and walked out. He walked back into his room and open the closet. He shuffled through all of his shirts to find a shirt that would go well with the kakies that he picked out. He comes acrossed a long-sleeved sweater that had a plaid red and white design on it. He picked it out and headed into the bathroom. He slipped off his shirt and pants and began to put on his outfit for the day. After he straightend his collar, Davon took a spray bottle filled with water and sprayed his hair down. After he got his hair nice and damp, he combed it back, which is the style he usually pefers, and then sprays it with a little hair spray. He walks out of the bathroom and sees Franklin waiting by the door, "Oh my gosh! It's about time that you got out of there! What were you doing? Trying on dresses," Franklin complains. "No, I was too busy cleaning up all of your tampons," Davon replied cleverly, giving Franklin a smirk. But all Davon got back was a glare before having the door slammed in his face. Davon traveled down the stairs and prepared Franklin and his travel mug and prepared some boiling water. He took a canister of hot cocoa mix out of the pantry and removed the lid. Afterwards, Davon opened up a drawer and removed a spoon and scooped two spoonfuls into each mug. He then replaced the lid and put the hot cocoa mix back into the pantry. He glanced at the tea-kettle and noticed it was steaming. The whistle on it was no longer functional, so it didn't whistle when it steamed up. He got an oven mitt from the counter and picked up the tea-kettle, pouring a generous amount of liquid into each mug. After, he placed the kettle back on the stove and began stirring his hot cocoa with the spoon he used to scoop the mix into the mugs. "So, You put some water and cocoa mix into my mug but don't stir it?" Franklin says playfully, starteling Davon. "My word! I could've had a stoke right there," Davon sayed, raising his voice. "Shhh! Don't wake up mom," Franklin said in a yelling whisper. "Stir your cocoa mix before it starts to harden to the bottom," Davon said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bitter Cold**

Franklin and Davon waited patiently at the bus stop while sipping thier hot chocolate. It was snowing that morning so the two were anxious to get to a school inside the warm building for heat. "Ugh! It's feels like forever since we've been waiting at this god-for-saken bus stop!" Franklin complained. "Relax, the bus should arrive any minute. I am just as damn near cold as you are," Davon replied crossily. Franklin simply stuck his tongue out in return while Davon wasn't looking. "Hey, nerds!" a random voice hollers. "Oh great, here comes Colton. Avoid eye contact, and maybe it'll go away," Franklin whispers. He and Davon kept looking forward, taking no heed to Coltons retorts. "I think there are some freaks who owe me for yesterday," Colton sneered. "For what?" Franklin questioned. "You owe me an apology for taking student of the week away from me!" Colton snidely commented. "What the hell do you mean by 'took it away'? I won it fair and square!" Franklin barked. "How could you have won student of the week over me? I was treating everyone like gold!" "By everyone don't you mean those two pathetic idiots that follow you around just to get attention? You treat everyone like crap! How do you expect to win with that kind of attitude?" Franklin asked. "Name one time when I treated another poorly," Colton said. "Hey, Davon, remember that time when Colton slammed that kid into the locker because he wanted to be further up in the line for lunch?" Franklin asked. "Or that time when he yelled at the teacher for a bad grade on a test that he obviously bombed?" Davon inquired. "Whatever!" Colton protested. Soon after, the bus pulled up to the stop. The door opened with a small screech as the kids boarded on. "Move! Out of my way freaks!" Colton hollered while shoving kids out of the way, including Franklin and Davon. They climbed aboard the bus and sat down in an empty seat. "Oh my god, the bus is so warm!" Davon said with relief. Ten chat-filled moments had passed on the way to school, but Franklin and Davon just remained silent from being so tired. The bus pulled up to the building stopping at the front doors and opened the door. The students climbed off the bus, and entered the building.


End file.
